Lillith
by Heathen Fair
Summary: A meeting on another astral plane. Please review so I know whether to continue.


Title: Lillith  
Author: Heathen Fair  
Rating: PG (just to be on the safe side)  
Disclaimer: Everything is property of Kevin Smith and ViewAskew. I own nothing. Poor, poor pitiful me.  
Author's note: I am thinking about turning this into a longer piece. Please review and let me know if I should or whether it works on its own (or whether I should scrap it entirely). Reviews make me smile.  
It happens once every millennium. God does not allow it to happen, as such. She merely turns a blind eye for a day, a mere twenty-four hours. It's a rather insignificant amount of time, really. Especially when one takes into consideration the grand scheme of things. Twenty-four hours is but a breath, a blink of an eye, barely anything. However, barely anything is better than nothing at all. Once every millennium, they meet for just one day, but, for them, it is as if time stops completely.  
Where they meet does not exist, and, yet, it is more real than anything on heaven and earth. It is somewhere in between; a place comprised of the best of both worlds. It is everything that they had loved about human existence (or had seen of it) and what had enchanted them most about what waited for them after. The technical fact of its existence does not matter, he thinks as he relishes the feel of the cool green grass beneath his feet. What matters is that he can see the blue sky, smell the air. What matters are this meeting and the fact that she is coming to see him.   
She is coming now. She glides across the field, her billowing white raiment trailing on the ground behind her. Her long black hair falls in soft curls around her perfectly sculpted features. A closer step reveals sharp eyes as black as her hair, lips as red as freshly shed blood and skin as white as chalk. He thinks, not for the first time, about how wonderfully, exquisitely and painfully beautiful she is and if it is possible for her to have grown lovelier over the passing years. What does she see in him?  
When she had been created all those millennia ago, he had already been several millennia old himself and would have been consider, by some, to be quite past his prime. Yet, somehow, she had seen within, past his outward countenance, and had loved him. Him. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it had, really. She was human after all, or had been. The sole purpose of her creation had been to love. What had surprised him so much was that he had loved her. And deeply, fiercely. With a passion that he did not know he possibly contained. She had unlocked that ability within him and had released it with a frightening force. It had been shocking, as he was not meant to love. Angels did not love. Not without holy, divine inspiration, at any rate.   
He had loved her from the first moment she had stood before him on earth, just as she stood before him now. One small, pale smooth hand lay on his chest, a small smile touching her crimson lips. He grasped that hand and pressed it firmly, reverently to his cheek, relishing the feel of her on his skin; then, pressed it to his lips. Her name escaped him, unbidden. An unexpected, soft breeze on a still day.  
"Lillith." His one love, his only love; the first of God's creation, the first woman.  
Contrary to popular belief, there had been another before Eve, even before Adam. First, there had been Lillith. Created from the dust of the ground as Adam had been, God had intended her to be Adam's wife and had endowed Lillith with all the loveliness of Her creation. However, Lillith had proved to been too fiery, too forceful to submit to Adam. Worst of all, she refused to love Adam, claiming that she loved another- one of God's angels, a forbidden prospect.   
So Lillith had been banished from Eden, never to return. Some claimed that God had made her a demon, forcing Lillith to roam the earth in grotesque ugliness- a stark contrast to the loveliness that she had enjoyed in life, her punishment for defying the will of God. However, he knew the truth: Lillith still maintained every inch of her loveliness. Her only punishment- a far worse one in his mind- was to roam the earth alone, far from God, far from love. Far from him. She was meant to roam the earth until the end of days. However, God in Her mercy allows them one day, every thousand years, to be together and to remind them of their sacrifice.   
"My love," she smiled, pulling him to her tightly. "Metatron." 


End file.
